Unexpected visitor
by chiarakuh97
Summary: Kurt gets a visit from someone he hasn't seen for months. And she has a secret... Finchel
1. Chapter 1

_Unexpected visitor_

Chapter 1

Rachel felt nervous as she was walking towards the door of a house where she hasn't been for months. She felt her heart beating rapidly and her entire body was shaking. She just wanted Kurt, one of her best friends, to tell her what to do. She was scared to death and needed someone to tell it was going to be okay. She didn't know how Kurt would react when he found out what her secret was. She didn't even knew if he would be mad at her for not contacting him for months. She was scared for his opinion but she was even more scared for somebody else's. She waited impatiently for somebody to open the door. Finally the door opened to reveal Kurt standing there surprised at seeing Rachel.

"Hi, Rachel. It's been a long time since…Oh my god!" he was shocked by what he saw.

"can I come in, please?" she asked sounding a little bit shy. He moved out of the way and let Rachel come in. She entered the living room and asked him to sit down with her.

"what's going on, Rachel. I haven't heard from you for months and then suddenly you show up at my parents' house with a huge baby bump…how…?" he couldn't finish the sentence because of Rachel interrupting him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I came here because I really need a friend right now." There were a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"I 've got to tell you a secret."

"What? That you're pregnant? 'Cause that's kind of obvious." Kurt laughed a little.

"There's a reason why I broke up with Finn" Kurt frowned.

"Didn't you break up with him because you wanted to be a star and you didn't want anything or anyone holding you back?" he asked.

"Kurt, I really loved Finn and we were engaged so something really important must have forced me to break up with him." She told him honestly.

"Wait, I don't understand?"

"See, I left Finn because I didn't want to hold **HIM** back. Three days before I broke up with him I found out I was pregnant." Now there were tears streaming down her face. Kurt could tell that she was very, very upset. And then it hit him. Finn was the father of the baby Rachel was carrying, that's why she broke up with him.

"And does Finn know?" he asked.

"No, he doesn't." she answered. He didn't know how to feel. He was angry and worried at the same time.

"Did you come here to tell Finn?"

"Well actually I came to ask you what I should do. I don't know what to do, Kurt. It's killing me." She cried out. Kurt felt kind of bad for her.

"I think that you should tell him. He has to know the real reason why you broke up with him and he has to know he's going to be a father."

"I'm just afraid that he's going to be really mad and that he doesn't want anything to do with his child for the rest of his life. "I'm sure he won't react that way. Just tell him."

"I just need some time to think this through. Please don't tell him before I do." she pleaded.

"I promise. There's only one problem. How are you going to able to avoid him until then?" he asked.

"I don't think that will be a problem. I'm staying with my dad's and I 'll try not to leave the house until I'm ready to tell him."

"Okay, that sounds like a pl…" The sound of someone entering the house interrupted him. They saw him entering the living room and panicked. Now there was no way she could hide it from him…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn stood there in shock. He didn't expect to see Rachel when he came home. And then he noticed her huge baby bump. Rachel was pregnant? Wow, she looked so different. She looked like she hasn't been sleeping well. It was really weird seeing her again after all those painful months crying over her. Yes, he cried a lot. He never loved someone as much as he loved Rachel. After she broke up with him he was convinced he could never date other girls again. He was so confused. What was she doing here? She made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Did she want to rub it in his face that she found someone better than him with who she was starting a family. He started to feel dizzy.

"R-R-Rachel…what a-are you d-doing here?" he couldn't help but stumble over his words. She stood up and walked towards Finn.

"Finn, I can explain." She said with tears in her eyes.

"There's not much too explain. Clearly you moved on without me. But what about being a star? You didn't want me to hold you back but apparently you let someone else hold you back. I can't believe you let someone knock you up after leaving everything behind to be a star. And now you just want to rub it in my face?" The tears were now streaming down her face and Finn was starting to tear up too. Kurt just sat there watching his brother and his best friend talk.

"Finn, that's not true. I didn't move on with anybody else. I lied to you when I broke up with you. I didn't broke up with you because I thought you were holding me back." Now was the moment to tell him. Kurt was right, He had the right to know. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I broke up with you because I didn't want to hold **YOU** back." He looked at her confused.

"What? I'm really confused right now. What do you mean?" He asked.

"Three days before I broke up with you I found out I was pregnant with your baby." she told him looking at the floor too scared to look at his face.

Finn couldn't believe what she just told him. Rachel was pregnant with his baby? She left him because of that? Why would she do that? There were thousands of questions he wanted to ask her but he just stood there without saying anything for minutes. Rachel was starting to get worried and looked up at him. He looked even more confused now.

"Finn, please, say something." She pleaded. Finn didn't answer but Kurt stood up.

"I'm going to my room so you two will have some privacy to talk about this." He said as he left the living room.

"Finn, please , I'm so sorry. I just…I couldn't tell you. I would be holding you back. You had such a hard time when you thought Quinn was pregnant with your baby, I just couldn't let you go through that again. I couldn't give up the baby though. I couldn't give my baby away after all the drama with Shelby so I decided to keep it. My dads paid the rent of my apartment in New York and for all the stuff I needed for the baby. I'm glad they didn't kick me out. It's hard to go to college while you're pregnant. I was so tired, everyone was always staring at me, talking about me behind my back. so I dropped out of college. I started looking for work, which is hard when you're pregnant. But eventually I found a job as a waitress. It doesn't pay that well but It was something. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell you. But I was scared of your opinion so I decided to ask Kurt what to do first. He told me I should tell you but I told him I needed some time before I do. And then you showed up and I couldn't hide it anymore." She was sobbing now and he had to resist the urge to take her in his arms.

"You should've just told me." Finn finally said something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin your life" she confessed.

"Rachel! You wouldn't have ruined my life. When Quinn was pregnant I was upset because I wasn't In love with her. But, Rachel, I love you so much. You should've just told me." He told her as he took her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry. I've made a huge mistake not telling you back then. These last few months have been so hard for me without you." She stared in those eyes she missed so much since the last time she saw them.

"But you're here now, Rach. I want to take care of you and the baby. I want to be a part of this family." He said squeezing her hands.

"I don't know, Finn. What about your future? What will your family say? Are they going to be mad at me? And where will we live?" She was rambling, something she always did when she was nervous.

"Rachel, calm down. We'll deal with that stuff later. Right now, let me take care of you. Please?" he placed a hand on her belly.

"Well,…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rachel, calm down. We'll deal with that stuff later. Right now, let me take care of you. Please?" he placed a hand on her belly.

"Well,…" Rachel look at her belly and patted it. She had missed Finn so badly. She never loved someone like she loved him. And she wanted her child to have a father. But….

"I don't know, Finn. I don't want us to be together just because of this child. If you don't want me we can work it out somehow. I mean, you can stop by anytime you want to. And one week she'll be with me and the other week with you. And…" Finn interrupted Rachel's nervous rambling.

"Rachel, calm down. I don't want us to be together just because it's easier to raise our child. I want to be with you because I love you. These last few months were hell. I thought I'd never see you again. And now that you're here. I'll never let you go" Rachel looked in his eyes to see complete determination. He was speaking the truth. He really wanted to be with her after she left him. When she drove to Ohio a thousand scenarios played in her head but she didn't think he would take her back so easily.

Finn was waiting for a response but Rachel was lost in her thoughts. He hoped she would take him back. He wanted to be a part of this family. He really do wanted to take care of them.

"Okay" She suddenly said. Finn raised his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes!" She threw herself at him.

He held her in his arms. He missed hugging his petite girl. Rachel has always been someone who loved to cuddle, especially with him. They just fit. After minutes of hugging she pulled back and looked at his face. They looked in each other's eyes before he moved closer and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. When he kisses her it feels right. It feels like all the hurt he ever felt just disappears. He could kiss her for hours but they still needed to talk first. He had no idea how he would tell his mom because she'll be home soon, and so will Burt.

"Wait, when you were talking about that you didn't want me to be with you because of the baby, you said she. Are we having a girl." He asked her. He wanted to know everything about his kid.

"Yes, we're having a little baby girl." She said putting her hand on her belly again. Finn smiled and moved closer to her belly. He gave her belly a kiss and started talking.

"Hi, baby girl. I'm your daddy. I uhm…I don't really know what to say. I don't have a lot of experience talking to babies." He said feeling a little awkward about it.

"It's okay, Finn. Take your time." Rachel thought it was very cute that he tried talking to the baby. She does it all the time. Often she even sings to her little girl. Finn continued talking to his daughter.

"Look, I Know I haven't been there for you during your first months in your mommy's belly, but I promise I'll take care of you from now on. I didn't grow up with a father but I want to be there for you. I'll promise I'll be there for you. I promise I'll scare the monsters under your bed away. I'll keep boys away from you so you'll never get a heartbreak. I'll be there for your first words, your first steps, for everything. I only met you today but I already love you." He kissed his daughter once more before standing up again. He looked at Rachel and saw she was tearing up.

"Hey, don't cry. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I'm not sad. I just love you so much. And what you said to our daughter was really, really cute." He laughed at her silliness.

"Don't laugh at me, Hudson. I'm very hormonal." She told him seriously.

"I'm not laughing at you. I think it's cute you tear up when you see me talking to our baby." He smiled taking her in his arms. She loved that he said 'our baby'.

"So how long until we get to meet our little princess?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Just a few more weeks until she's here. I can't wait to meet her."

"Me neither." They sat down together and talked about how they would tell his family.


End file.
